Calls Me Home
by PrettyLittleFuhrmanizer
Summary: A Clato one shot. Song fic for Calls me home by Shannon LeBrie. R&R PLEASE.


So another Clato this is only a one shot but I hope you guys like it. I got the idea while listening to Shannon Lebrie's Calls me home. Its an amazing song check it out:) anyway after the games but only like a day after. Hope you like the story was kinda just lying around in my head till I thought I should write it down. So R&R and like Always I don not and will (Sadly) never own the hunger games~Catoloverxclovelover

Cato POV

My eyes open then blinded by a bright light. Where am I?

I am laying in a bed. For how long? My limbs are stiff.

I get out of the bed and stretch my legs and arms out.

Wait was I sleeping in my clothes. Im wearing a red T-Shirt and blue jeans.

What happened? The last thing I remember was 12 I-I mean Katniss shot me and killed me while the mutts were mauling me alive.

A blood curdling scream pierces my eyes. Out of reflex I run to where it is.

A few doors down a door is open. The room is bright white but filled with people.

There is a lot of yelling and through all the people now getting slammed into things and pushed away is a teenage girl.

She is little for sure might be literally half my size. She screams again as the man twice her size try to hold her down but fail to as she kicks and screams.

The girl is a really good fighter. Her dark brown messy hair covers her face a bit and shifts around while she punches the men trying to make her stop.

For a split second her eyes dart up then back down. Her pale cheeks covered in freckles and a bit of blood. Her eyes dark brown. Oh my god.

The men grab her wrists so she cant punch them but she still screams and kicks and even starts crying.

"Clove?" I think but it comes out.

The girl goes silent and looks up at me shocked. It is her. She doesnt say anything or even move. But the guards let her go.

"Cato." She says and steps toward me. The men look completely shocked about how calm she is.

Clove now a helpless mad animal in front of me. Me a appearing to be heart less monster, killing machine, ruthless, but partially sane.

Clove suddenly wraps her arms around me and starts crying.

"Everyone is trying to kill me" she whispers.

"No one is trying to kill you I swear" I tell her. What have they been doing to her?

(A few weeks later)

I have now come to the fact that Clove wont be the same. She got a certain type of brain injuries causing something wrong with the control she had with her fear and anger but its not so well working now.

Clove sits on the window sill knees tucked to her chest her beige sweater sleeves going all the way down to her finger tips, her shorts wrinkle, her white tank top hidden by the stitches if the sweater.

Clove's hair comes down around her face her expression blank as she just stares off out the window. Her dark brown eyes concentrated on only she knows what.

"Clove?" I ask her but she didn't flinch.

I feel sympathy for Finnick Odair now. His girlfriend Annie Cresta went insane after her games. Is this what happened to my ruthless, malicious, vicious, tough, and strong district partner.

~Im coming home to breath again, to start again

"What happened to you?" I ask her. She rarely speaks now and freaks out whenever anyone besides me goes near her.

Clove doesn't even flinch she doesn't do anything but blink a few times and stare out the window.

Her white ear bud head phones sticking out in her dark hair. I know she can hear me though. The faint sound of Katy Perry' 'Hot and Cold' coming out of her head phones.

I have been trying to get her to say something for days but she won't. Its been almost a week and a half since I had heard her speak.

A few days later

It has been about 2 weeks and Clove still hasn't said a word. She sits on that window sill listening to music all day.

"Hey Clove" I say as I sit next to her. Again she doesn't say anything. Enobaria told me it would take a while for her to even return a little but Im still going to try.

This time her Ipod is playing 'Numb' but the dubstep remix.

"Hi Cato" she says but keeps staring off into space. She spoke. She spoke! Finally!

~im coming home to breath again to start again. With nothing but the voice within

So thats it hope you liked it. Anyway please R&R PLEASE!


End file.
